


Beauty In My Eyes

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artistic Steve Rogers, F/M, Skinny Steve Rogers, Tumblr Prompt, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needed her to pose for him, he never thought she'd actually say yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on Tumblr who requested "Steve makes Nat pose for him to draw her + smut" Honestly I needed to show more love for artistic Steve as a lover. Also skinny Steve because why the hell not. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

All honesty Steve wasn’t expecting her to say yes. The most beautiful girl on campus actually agreed to pose for him. A skinny self-taught artist that wanted a career in a field he loved doing.

“Y-you’re kidding right?”

Nat raised a perfectly groomed brow at him. “Why would I lie? Especially to you of all people Steve.”

He blushed, tilted his blue cabbie hat trying to hide his face. “I don’t know, maybe because it’s a prank that Tony and Clint are a part of.”

She rolled her eyes, Tony and Clint were the mischievous ones of their group and always had fun picking on the small blond.

“Well it’s not a prank,” she took his hand that caused him to look at her. “You’re my friend Steve, I would never do or say anything mean to you.”

“Okay,” he shuffled his feet. “So 8pm at my dorm then?”

She smiled beautifully at him, “Of course.”

****

Steve was done setting up his easel and canvas once he heard the knock on his door. He opened the door and Nat was smiled at him as he allowed her into his room. Steve was given a single suite to live in and he was grateful for it allowing him a lot of room for his art supplies.

“So is it okay if I change first?” She held up her duffle bag.

“Um yeah sure,” Steve was confused about why she wanted to change but didn’t question it. “Use my bathroom.”

She nodded and headed towards the bathroom. Steve was setting up a few more things before she emerged wearing a white dress that was mid-thigh length. He could feel his throat get caught at the sight, he noticed that she ruffled her hair a bit making her look really sexy. Steve could feel his jeans get a bit tight.

He didn’t realize she said something until she spoke up again, “I-I’m sorry, what was that?”

She had this playfully little smirk on her lips, “I said, where do you want me,” she said it in a voice that made his dick twitch.

“Uh any where’s fine I guess,” he tugged his cabbie hat down again. “Just get into a position-I mean pose, that’s comfortable with you!” God he was feeling so embarrassed and aroused at the same time.

Nat’s smirk never left her lips until she climbed onto his bed. She used the pillow to support her right elbow as her head rested on the palm of her hand and on her right side. Her right leg was lying on the bed while the left was propped up behind it, and her left hand was on her thigh. Steve sat down on the chair and got up to fix the lighting, he was feeling nervous as he could feel her gaze on him as he fixed the lighting. Once that was done he headed back to his spot and began to draw the outline.

She watched him concentrate as he was drawing her. She never admitted this but he always looked really hot and sexy when he was concentrating on his drawings. Especially when he wore those black thick framed glasses and his blue cabbie hot. How she wanted to nip at his neck and his chest that was peeking through his blue dress shirt. Not to mention she wanted to wrap her lips around his Adam apple. Her eyes drifted towards the forming bulge in his pants and mentally grinned, she had a theory that he was packing down there.

Nat always had feelings for the artistic blond ever since they first met, by accident. He was a transfer student during the spring semester. She was sitting with her friends and when she looked at him, as he tapped on her shoulder, he gave her that cute smile and gave her an artistic explanation on how beautiful she was. While Tony and Clint laughed, everyone either smiled or was cautious of Steve thinking that he wanted more than to sleep with her. Over the weeks they noticed how he helped other students, whether they needed an umbrella when it rained or some money because they were short on change for coffee. The red head found herself falling for this small quiet blond and wanted to know him better. So she spotted him eating by himself in the gardens and watched him draw a few flowers. Once she got caught staring, Steve smiled and patted the spot next to him allowing her to watch him draw.

( _“You know, I’ve never had an audience before,” he tugged his hat down.”_

_Nat smiled, “I must be pretty lucky huh?”_

_“I guess,” he smiled back at her. “So why interested in me all of a sudden,” he blushed as he believed he was being blunt. “I’m sorry, I’m just curious.”_

_“It’s alright. I’ve never seen a college student so kind as much as you are. Especially when you stood up to a jock that was picking on a deaf student.”_

_His blush deepened, “I don’t like bullies that’s all.”_

_“Why don’t you come have lunch with me and my friends tomorrow?”_

_He looked at her in surprised, “A-are you sure?”_

_“Of course.” She held her hand out. “I’m Natasha Romanoff.”_

_“Steve Rogers ma’am.”_ )

Steve would peek up each time he needed to check on the details for his sketch. Wanting to get everything about Natasha perfect. Though he’d blush as she watched him with a look in her eyes, he’s seen the same look in quite a few females when they stared at a handsome student on campus. Steve didn’t want to believe that Natasha actually wanted him – not when she could do a whole lot better than him.

“You can relax a bit,” he said as he put his pencil down and stretched out his fingers. “I’m just edit a few things before I add the colors.”

“If you say so,” she grinned.

While Steve was fixing some mistakes his ears perked as he heard the sound of soft moaning. Ultimately he regretted taking his eyes off the sketch the moment he looked at Nat. His eyes widened as she pleased herself on his bed no less.

“N-Nat, wh-what are you doing?!”

She looked at him and smiled, “You said I could relax. So that’s what I’m doing.”

“I didn’t think you were going to do that!”

She giggled, “Oh Steve you’re so cute.”

“Couldn’t you wait till you got back to your dorm and do that?”

“But Steve I’m horny from watching you.”

He blushed, “Wh-what do you m-mean?!”

“You’re just so hot when you draw seriously. How your eyebrows furrow and your Adam’s apple bobs.” Her back arched as her index finger teased her clit. “Seeing you draw gets me all worked up.” She smiled at him. “Besides Steve I want you.”

 _“This has got to be a dream,”_ he told himself. “This is definitely some prank that’s it. There’s no way in seven hells you’d say something like that.”

“Are you calling me a liar Steve,” she sat up and frowned at him. “You know I would never lie to you.”

“But why me?! You could do so much better than me Nat. You could have any guy on campus.”

She shook her head. “I don’t want any other guy, I want you Steve.”

“Why me?”

Getting up she walked towards him, pulling him up and cupped his face. “Because I’ve never loved a guy as much as I have with you.” She caressed his cheek. “I want you Steve and only you.”

“Nat,” he breathed out.

“Don’t you want me too?”

He gulped before speaking, “Of course I do.”

She smiled and kissed him, he was a bit hesitant before until she stroked the nape of his neck and he deepened the kiss. Nat knocked his cabbie hat off and lead him towards his bed. Once the back of her legs touched it, she fell down dragging Steve with her and not breaking the kiss. They rearranged themselves so her head was resting on his pillow and he was between her legs. Nat reached up and took his glasses off and placing them on the drawer next to his bed.

He pulled away and looked at her, “Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been so sure in my life.”

“This will be my first time,” he blushed.

“It’s alright, I’ll help guide you.” She sat up and took off her dress and tossing it somewhere in his room. Steve’s eyes widened at the sight of her perfect breasts, how the tips hardened at the feel of cold air. “Here,” she took his right hand and placed it on her breast, “squeeze gently.” He nodded and did what he was told.

“It feels good,” he blushed.

Nat smiled, “You can squeeze it a bit harder,” she took his left hand and placed it on the neglected twin, “squeeze both.”

Steve did just that and she moaned softly. His artistic senses came to him and used his thumbs to brush over the tips of her breasts. While his left hand stayed on her breast, his right hand made its way up to her face, cupping her cheek. She leaned into his touch as his thumb brushed against her cheek bone. He wanted to take everything in, commit everything to memory. Steve never realized how red her lips look, how they reminded him of strawberries and they felt like marshmallows. Her hair a beautiful shade of red that had him think of fire but the lighting made it look like she was some sort of fire goddess.

“I’m in the presence of a goddess,” he breathed out and said so passionately.

Nat blushed a pretty shade of pink he noted. “No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“Sometimes us mortal men have a hard time finding words to describe such beauty.”

“You’re such an artist.”

He grinned, “Can’t help it.”

“Kiss me?”

“Anything you want.” He leaned towards her and obeyed her command. His kiss fueled with the passion he had for her.

She moaned as his fingers traced every dip and curve of her body. He would draw invisible doodles on her skin. But when he traced an invisible rose on the small of her back, she shivered in delight and moaned her response against his lips. Nat tugged on his shirt, helping him unbutton the dress shirt and tossing it to the side. His white tank top followed and she found herself praising his beautiful body.

“You’re beautiful,” she kissed his neck. She pulled away as the soft light mad his tan skin glow.

“Nothing compared to you my love.” He kissed her again as he laid her down back on his bed.

Laying down she watched him take every detail of her body into his memory. His right hand traced down from her neck and the back of his neckless brushed against the space between her breasts. Her breathing hitched as his hand reached the scar on her hip.

“I’m flawed, I’m not a goddess you think I am.”

Steve’s left hand stroked her cheek. “You’re beautiful no matter what.” He leaned down and gently kissed her scar. “Everything about you is beautiful my dear, not even Aphrodite could compare to you.”

She felt like crying, “Stop you’re making me cry.”

He looked up and smiled, “Are they tears of joy?”

“Yes you sap.”

“Good,” he nuzzled her scar and his tongue circled around her bellybutton causing her to giggle. “You have a beautiful laugh.”

“Steve, please,” she arched her hips up.

As he was sliding her panties down her legs, his lips trailed behind, kissing every inch of skin on her right leg until he reached her ankle and tossed the last piece of clothing somewhere in his room. With her left leg he kissed her way back up and his eyes widened as she spread her legs for him. Her hands spreading her core for him to see.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” his thumb brushed her clit.

“Use your tongue,” she breathed out.

“Yes ma’am,” leaning down the tip of his tongue licked her folds.

Nat leaned her head back and pulled her hands away as Steve took over. He was using everything he learned from Bucky and some stories he heard from his classmates. Steve stopped licking her folds and wrapped his mouth around her throbbing organ. His index finger slithered inside of her dripping entrance and caressed her folds. The middle finger followed as his knuckles brushed against the outer lips of her pussy. Steve was eating her out as if he was made for it, pleasing her and teasing her at the same time. She cried out her orgasm as she came all over his fingers. Steve took his come coated digits from her core and licked them clean and used his tongue to clean up the rest of her sweet nectar.

Steve nuzzled against her folds. “You were beautiful,” crawling up he kissed her stomach. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Nat reached down to cup his face. “Steve, you’re wearing too many clothing still.”

He grinned, getting off the bed she watched as he turned around taking his jeans off and his briefs followed. Nat couldn’t help smack that nice ass of his causing the blond to yelp and playfully glare at her over his shoulder. Turning around Nat smiled as she knew she was right. Steve Rogers was definitely packing down below.

“Come here Steve,” she ordered him.

Nodding he walked towards her standing next to the bed. Nat sat on her knees as she pulled him down for a kiss, breaking apart she wrapped her lips around his Adam’s apple and sucked and nipped on the skin. Letting the flesh go she kissed his chest and his stomach until she sat on her legs and took his cock in her hands. Steve moaned as she stroked him until he was fully erect. Her thumb spread his pre-cum over the cock head making the tip shiny with his juices.

Natasha leaned in and took him in her mouth, relaxing as she felt the head brush against the back of her throat. She began to bob her head up and down, her left hand reaching behind and squeezing his left ass check Steve couldn’t help but tremble slightly in response. Her tongue licking the sides and underneath his cock head. She would switch from sucking, to licking, and scrapping her teeth against his cock.

“N-Nat I’m going to blow.” She squeezed his ass again letting him know it was okay. “FUCK!” He cursed as he came inside of her mouth.

Nat moaned at his taste, while he was sucked dry she pulled away and stroked him back to life so he was erect again. Smiling up at him, she laid back on the bed as her head rested on his pillow. Steve grinned as he took his place between her legs. He leaned down to kiss her.

“Do you have a condom,” he asked.

“I’m on the pill,” she nuzzled against his cheek.

Steve found himself on his back looking up at her as she straddled his hips. With a smile she rubbed herself against his cock, slicking it up with her juices. She lifted herself so that his cock was standing up as she took it in her right hand. Steve helped guide her down on his length, both moaning as their bodies joined together. She felt incredible, her tight walls enveloping him and her core felt soo good compared to his own hands. For once in her life Nat felt incredibly full as he stretched her out.

The blond found himself unworthy as he looked at her, her face beautifully flushed and her hair a bit messy than it was before. The lighting in his room made her glow and by god he wanted to worship her.

Once she adjusted to his size she began to move up and down his cock. She leaned her back as the tip brushed against her cervix. Nat would occasionally grind herself against him, feeling his pubes brush against her clit. Steve’s hands found their way to her breasts, cupping the supple mounds and kneading them, adding to the pleasure she was already receiving. Sitting up Steve flipped them over gently so he was on top know. She reached for him, cupping the back of his neck and kissing him. Steve grabbed her right leg, and pressing it against his side as he moved against her.

They broke from the kiss so their foreheads touched and their gazed locked on one another. They breathed heavily against another and smiled. His nose brushed against her cheek as he slowed his movements down a bit and ground his hips against her. Nat gripped the back of his hair and moaned into his ear, begging him to move faster. Who was he to deny this beautiful woman in his arms? Steve went to a much faster pace, wanting to please her, worship her with everything that he had.

Letting his head go so she could grip the sheets beneath her, Steve looked down and his heart skipped a beat at how beautiful and gorgeous she looked. Her face glowing and her hair spilled onto the pillow, the lighting making her hair glow as if she was wearing a fiery gold crown.

“Nat, please open your eyes for me,” he pleaded softly.

She managed to open her eyes and Steve smiled lovingly down at her. Her emerald eyes sparkled and glowed with such love that reflected his own blue eyes. Steve wanted to get lost in those beautiful green orbs of hers. Nat cried out, never letting her eyes off of him, as she came.

“So beautiful my dear.” He kissed her softly. He whispered against her lips. “I’m gonna come Nat.”

“Inside of me please, I want to feel you come inside of me.”

“Yes, anything my goddess wants.” With a few more pumps of his hips Steve came inside of her.

Nat moaned softly feeling his hot sperm enter her. Steve kissed her fiercely and she returned it with equal amount. Pulling away Steve felt his heart swell at her beauty, how the lighting made her glow so beautifully that he couldn’t help think that she wasn’t of this earth. That she was created by the heavens to be unloved by unworthy people.

“Steve,” she mumbled sleepily as she was getting tired.

“Sleep now my dear,” he whispered against her lips before kissing her good night.

Nat woke up, her pussy humming in delight after her recent activity with the small blond. She blinked a few times and found Steve’s side empty but noticed that he was sitting behind his canvas. He had his color palate in his hand as he painted.

“Can I see,” she asked as she sat up.

“Not yet love,” he winked at her before adding a few more touches. “There it’s done, come and see.”

Getting up from the bed with the sheets wrapped around her frame, she made her way towards the canvas. She sat in his lap and gasped at the painting before him. It was a beautiful painting of her with wearing a red and gold garb, there was a golden glow around her making her seem like a Greek goddess. She also spotted a blond man wearing a Greek soldier uniform looking at the beautiful goddess with love and adoration.

“Steve it’s beautiful,” she felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. “Glad you like it.”

She pointed at the soldier, “Is that you?”

He blushed, “Yeah, he’s a bit more buff than I am.”

Nat couldn’t help but giggle, “As much as a more muscular you sounds good, I prefer you as the way you are.”

Steve kissed her deeply, “You know sometimes you’re too good to be real.”

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being my longest fic I wrote for my prompts that I've been doing on Tumblr. I literally found myself getting lost while writing this.


End file.
